


Lavender Looks Nice on You

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Everyone's favorite ice husbands, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy accidents, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: When a mix-up with a Japanese hair product turns Viktor’s iconic silver hair purple, Yuuri helps him make the best of a catastrophic situation.





	Lavender Looks Nice on You

“Oh my god.”

Yuuri heard the horrified voice of his husband over the running water of his shower. 

“What, Vitya? Everything okay?” the Japanese man asked carefully.

“It’s too terrible for words. I don’t think I can say it out loud.”

“What. Is. Wrong, Viktor? Is this ‘call an ambulance’ bad or ‘watch puppy videos to calm me down’ bad?”

“It's definitely ‘call an ambulance’ bad.” Yuuri immediately shut off the tap and stepped out of the shower, finding his husband leaned over the sink of their ensuite bathroom, eyes puffy with tears. 

“Where are you bleeding? Do you feel sick?” Yuuri was panicking, flying apart at the seams as he frantically dried himself off with a towel and pulled his dirty joggers back on. He didn’t care about needing another shower. 

“Not bleeding. I feel fine. It’s…”

“It’s what, Vitya? Am I calling you an ambulance or not?” Yuuri’s voice was pitching higher and higher, his finger hovered over the call icon. 

“Maybe a hearse would be more appropriate.”

“ _FOR THE LOVE OF GOD_ , Viktor, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Look at my hair, Yuuri.” Viktor gaped in horror at his reflection. “It's…”

“Purple…” Yuuri breathed, the usual silvery tone tinted a gentle lilac. A weight instantly lifted from his shoulders as he cancelled the call and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

“I tried a new conditioner…” Viktor's voice sounded tight and jagged, like he might be on the edge of tears. Yuuri leaned in to the shower and plucked the new bottle from the shelf of products his husband used, slowly reading the Japanese text on the back. “I thought I translated it correctly…”

“Vitya, this is a toning conditioner for _dyed_ hair. It probably did something odd because your hair is naturally silver.” He dropped the bottle into the bin without a second thought. Viktor's lower lip quivered as he ran his fingers through the lilac tresses. “Sweetheart, why didn't you ask me to help you?”

“I wanted to surprise you… Yuuri, we have interviews tomorrow! I can't go looking like this!” He sighed into Yuuri's shoulder, slumping like he had just received a terminal diagnosis. 

“I think it's really pretty, Vitya.” Yuuri smiled, running his fingers through the soft tresses. “I’ve always thought lavender looks nice on you.” Yuuri flushed at the memory of a promotional photo, of a long-haired Viktor in a soft purple turtleneck, age eighteen, already an Olympian. He was the closest thing to an angel Yuuri had ever seen at that point. But his husband always managed to surprise him, every day he was more beautiful than the last.

“ _Nice?_ Yuuuuuuuuuuri!” Viktor whined, “Are you making fun of my suffering?” His theatrics had no effect on Yuuri now, a year of marriage had prepared him well for these moments. 

“ _Ne, ne,_ Viktor, let's figure out a way to work this. Who are we talking with tomorrow?” 

“We have _Sports Illustrated_ in the morning and _People_ in the afternoon.” The Russian groaned, and an idea crossed Yuuri's mind as his husband bemoaned the fact that cameras would be present at both affairs. Yuuri pulled his phone out of his pocket and after a few Google searches, had a short list of items.

“We have some shopping to do, Vitya. Put on a hat and let's go.”

…

**Power Couple Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov Take a Stand Against Cruelty**  


Eliana Brown, People Magazine Lifestyle Editor

I had the absolute pleasure of sitting down to chat with two of the world's most accomplished figure skaters, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov of Russia and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov of Japan. They stole our hearts back in 2016 when Viktor disappeared from the world's stage, only to pop up in a small seaside town in coastal Japan to coach his future husband, setting him up for what would be the perfect start of a record-breaking career. With more than twenty gold medals between them (and innumerable less desirable awards, said the Russian skater, to the chagrin of the Japanese skater), the married couple have overcome adversity, managed long-distance during competition season, and are excellent role models both for aspiring athletes and LGBTQ+ youth. ( _Link- Figure Skater Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov Discusses Combating Homophobia and Mental Health in the Public Eye_ )

When the couple arrived with their pet poodle, they had the crew cooing over their beloved Makkachin, who was truly a delight to meet. I didn't notice that something was different until the four of us sat down to talk. Viktor had arrived with his usually flawlessly coiffed silver hair a beautiful shade of lavender, a similarly colored ribbon pinned to the lapel of Yuuri's jacket. When I asked, the skater laughed brightly and explained it to me simply.

V- _“It was a bit of a mix up with a new hair product. But after my lovely husband calmed me down, we decided to turn it into something better for everyone.”_

E- Oh? How so, Viktor?

V- _“We got in touch with the Humane Society of Saint Petersburg and we're partnering with them to help raise awareness of animal cruelty. Including Makka here. Turns out purple is the color for animal abuse awareness, something both of us are quite invested in putting an end to.”_

E- So, Viktor. The hair, is it a permanent change?

Both- _(laughter) “Definitely not.”_

V- _“Just for a month. Then it's right back to normal.”_

E- And Yuuri, will you be dyeing your hair as well?

Y- _(laughter) “My hair is so coarse it wouldn't bleach if I tried. I'll stick with the ribbon for now. And Makka gets a special purple collar to match.”_

Since this interview, the pair (and Makkachin) have been seen at multiple events for the Humane Society, as well as appearing in online ads, creating posts on social media raising awareness for animal cruelty, even speaking at an event earlier this week. The pair has brought so much good into the world, it's truly mind-boggling. Especially what we know of their intense training and competition schedules. These two never fail to surprise us... _(read more)_

**Watch Full Interview**

**Author's Note:**

> On a RL note, The Humane Society of Saint Petersburg is not a real charity, because I couldn't find a widespread animal welfare charity in Russia. That hurts my heart a little bit. If you have a soft heart like me, consider volunteering at an animal shelter or donating to your local shelter or animal welfare organization.  
> [The Humane Society of the USA](https://www.humanesociety.org) [The RSPCA](https://www.rspca.org.uk)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed a silly little drabble that has been sitting in my drafts, unfinished for months. (Also, this is my first G-appropriate fic. *party poppers* lol) Drop a kudos if you liked, say hi in the comments; I love to chat there! 
> 
> Love you all!  
> <3 IA <3  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
